


Twink or Treat

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.A large giftbox is delivered to Riku upon Christmas morning. Out jumps a bow wrapped boy! And that's not the only surprise in store...Kink: Possession. Agalmatophilia. Suspension. Puppeteering. Bow Wrapped Boy.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Twink or Treat

On Christmas morning, there was a knock on Rikus door. He was not at home on Destiny Islands, instead he was staying in a room at Yensids tower. Instead of celebrating, he was doing some extra training. 

As he'd missed so many holidays during his travels through the realm of Darkness, missing out on another didn't bother him, so he hadn't reunited with his parents that year. Though the battles with the Heartless and Nobodies was over, you never knew what the future would bring. He always had to be in tip top shape. 

So when he opened his door to find a giant gift box, he shouldn't have been surprised. Of course Yensid had gotten him a gift. And Riku hadn't gotten him anything. Damn it.

The gift really was ginormous - it only just about fit through the door as he brought it inside. He unravelled the giant bow. He pulled off the lid and-

"TA-DAAA!", announced Sora as he jumped out from the box. He had a big bow tied around his neck. His arms were wide and his smile was beautiful. 

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

"I got the idea from Santa Claus. I asked him what you wanted as a gift, because I wanted to get you the best present ever. We haven't spent Christmas together since we left the island! But he said all you wanted was me...", Sora looked away and blushed. But then he got back into the spirit of things and made a Ta-da pose again. "So I thought of this!"

"You asked Santa Claus? What, like at the mall?"

"No! I went to Christmas Town and asked him myself!"

"Christmas Town... Sora, Santa isn't real."

"Yeah he is! And don't say that or he'll hear you!", Sora looked around, paranoid. "You wanna get coal for the rest of your life? Anyway... are you happy with your gift?"

Riku smiled softly. "Well, whether you spoke to the real Santa or not, he was right. Nothing makes me happier than you do", he confessed. 

Sora was taken back and blushed. "R-Really? T-That's... Do I really?"

"Yeah. I think about you every day. And look at you; bow wrapped and everything."

Sora unconsciously fiddled with his bow. "You think about me... every day...", Sora quietly echoed to himself. 

Riku pointed to the little gift Sora still held. "Who's that for? Kairi?"

Sora, who had been lost in his thoughts, came back to reality following Rikus question. "Er... I wanted to get you a gift even though Santa said... I didn't wanna not get you something."

"It's for me?"

"Yeah."

"I got you a...!", Sora did a drum roll on the edge of his box as Riku opened his gift. When he revealed what was inside, Sora announced "A doll!"

He had indeed gotten Riku a doll. The doll was made of cloth and stuffed with straw. It had a little red heart sewn to its chest. Riku was not the doll type, as anyone could guess by a look at the masculine teen, but this doll was very unique. It had snowy white hair and one of Rikus jacket buttons. Riku examined his jacket and confirmed that the numbers of buttons on each side didn't match. When had Sora taken those? "It looks like me?"

"Yep! Custom made in Halloween Town."

"Why Halloween Town?"

"They had toy making factories that they weren't using anymore. I dunno why. But Jack was more than happy to turn the lights back on when I was bummed that Christmas Town was too busy to accept my order."

"They did a really good job...," Riku said squirming. It was hauntingly accurate, its features having an uncanny valley quality. "It looks just like me."

"I know right? They even used your real hair!"

Rikus eyes snapped open and he started feeling through his silver hair to find a bald spot. "Whaaaaaat?!"

"They said they needed it. And a peice of clothing. I just snipped off a button, no big deal."

"I think I should be deciding if its a big deal, Sora."

"You're changing your hair all the time anyway, what difference does it make? We wanted it to be perfect."

"Thanks. I hate it."

"Hey! Don't be like that! They worked super hard on it! Toys are fun!" Sora climbed out of his box. "At least don't insult it while it can hear you. Toys come to life when you're not looking, you know."

Riku dropped the gift box. "Whaaaaaat?! This thing comes to life?!"

"Some do! If the toys are loved enough, they get hearts! I went to a world with Donald and Goofy once where we were toys and-"

"Save the story. I'll never love this thing, so I don't need to hear it."

"Riku, I put a lot of effort into this gift!" Sora bent down and took the doll out of the gift box. "At least play with it once!" 

When Sora stood back up with it in his hands, Riku was floating!

Sora made no effort to hide his glee as he moved the doll up and down and watched Riku float up and down in the air. "This is awesome!"

"For who exactly?!"

Sora tickled the dolls tummy with his finger. Riku convulsed and laughed painfully. 

Sora, teasing him, posed his hand in a position ready to flick at the dolls head. 

"Sora, that could legitimately break my neck", warned Riku seriously, "Be careful."

Soras eyes went wide as he reconsidered. "Oh... you're right. Sorry, Riku. I'll be careful."

"Okay. Put me down."

"But I don't wanna."

"Sora..."

Sora gave the doll a cuddle. At that moment, the air seemed to get heavier, and Riku felt a pressure squeezing his entire body. His limbs got pinned to his sides, and he suddenly felt warm, like he was wrapped in a blanket fresh from the dryer. His eyes fluttered closed. He was soothed into relaxation by Soras indirect embrace.

"Maybe if we go on adventures again, I can be with you this way," whispered Sora affectionately. "We could really be together all the time."

Riku made a quiet noise of agreement. He made a noise a little bit louder when Sora rubbed his back with his thumb. Then he rubbed his arms and legs. Riku only reopened his eyes when he felt a pressure against his crotch. Sora was looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. "Sora...?"

"Does it feel good?"

"It's... its awkward..."

"But does it feel good?" Sora repeated.

Riku opened and shut his mouth uselessly as he found himself speechless. He stayed quiet as his crotch was rubbed up and down by and invisible force. Soras other thumb slid up the dolls shirt and stroked where its nipple would be if it had one. Rikus eyes rolled in pleasure. 

"It's good?," asked Sora.

"I.. think so...," Riku let himself admit. 

Sora pulled down the waist band of the dolls pants with a finger and tentatively licked the smooth, ken doll crotch. Riku shuddered and cried out. He bit his forearm to silence himself.

Sora kept his eyes locked on him as he gently stroked the area with the tip of his tongue. Rikus eyes were clamped shut, his face turned away as he futility tried to keep his composure. His porcelain skin was pink with a blush and glistening with sweat. A wet spot appeared in his pants, and as Soras saliva did not magically appear on Rikus real body, one could only assume it was precum. Riku pulled at his glove with his teeth and if his garments were not magically woven by Yensid, they would have torn. Sora swirled his tongue along the dolls torso before returning to its crotch. Riku flinched and shuddered. "D-Do t-that again...," the older teen begged, still unable to bring himself to look at Sora. Sora granted his wish and Riku gasped. 

Riku then felt his body forced to bend over. Before he could ask what was happening, he screamed as he felt a pressure against his backside. It felt wet, but when he reached behind himself there was no water. The invisible force slid up and down his crack. He looked between his legs and saw Sora was licking the dolls backside. "S-Sora..." 

He whined when the sensation eventually came to a stop. His eyes went wide as he felt something that didn't exist enter him. It was not the same as the sensation he felt when the doll activated and possessed his body. It didn't feel like a presence, it felt like an object. Sora had wiggled his little finger between the seams of the doll and was playing with the cotton. Riku felt like his rim was being stretched, but it remained puckered and virginal. He felt like his prostate was being stimulated, but nothing was really there. Riku felt everything and yet nothing. He felt a mix of ecstasy and pain, and he couldn't tell which sensation drowned out the other. 

When Soras tongue returned, it was to tickle the dolls feet with it.

Rikus usually sharp eyes went out of focus, glazing over. He was too stimulated and his mind tapped out. He entered a state of euphoria. Any sounds he made were completely involuntary. He made a strained grunt as he came. Sora, who was not being touched at all, was not tired, so he simply continued to play with the doll. Riku came another two times before it even crossed Soras mind to stop, and that was only because the smell of Rikus seed finally hit his nostrils.

Riku took a huge gulp of air as Sora finally pulled out of him. Sora packed the toy away, and the spell broke, leaving Riku to collapse onto the floor. He gave a loud grunt at the impact.

"Well, that was fun," Sora commented nonchalantly. "Maybe I should ask Halloween Town for on of me. Or of Donald! And I'll never tell 'im about it! I'll prank him silly!"

Sora sat on the floor beside him. "So, did you like it?"

Riku was not listening to a word he said.

Sora pushed Riku onto his back. He gave him a cuddle. Riku flinched as he mentally adjusted to feeling of a tangible person touching him again. His hand hovered tentatively over Sora before allowing himself to hug back, albeit lightly. 

"Maybe we can make a schedule," Sora wondered as he listened to Rikus heart beat. "It would be weird if I did it randomly and the King happened to see. Back when we were travelling the worlds, Goofy had me go to bed at nine... whaddyu' think?"

He received no response, and looked at Riku. Riku was still basking in his afterglow and wasn't quite in reality yet. Sora smiled warmly. He gave Riku a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sora climbed on top of him, and didn't notice that he kicked the box away as he did so. "Can I... kiss you for real, Riku?"

Riku gazed up at him with foggy eyes. He gave the slightest nod. Sora cautiously closed the distance and they shared their first kiss. How odd, that Riku had lost his virginity before having his first kiss? Or was he still a virgin?

Sora shifted uncomfortably, and realised he was sitting on Rikus damp patch. "You should.... get out of these clothes, Riku... should I help?"

Riku nodded again. Sora started unbuckling his belt.

Suddenly, a strong smell invaded their nostrils. Instinctually, Sora jumped up and summoned his blade. He'd expected a fire type Heartless, but there no one in the room but them.

He scanned the room and saw there was a plume of smoke coming from the fire place.

Riku went to investigate it while Sora put away his blade with a flash of light. "It looks like it was the voodoo doll. It caught fire," he concluded.

"Oh," said Sora quietly. 

Then, "Oh!," he said again, loudly. 

Then "Oh no!," he screamed. He ran to Riku. "Riku! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess the spell was deactivated because you put it in the box, so it didn't hurt me," Riku explain calmly.

Sora took a sigh of relief and gave him a hug. "Oh, Riku! I won't ever make a doll like that again! What if something had happened?!"

"I did warn you."

"I know you did, I'm sorry."

"Well, I think we got the most outta it anyway."

"Yeah... Merry Christmas, Riku. Or Happy Halloween. I guess that was a trick and a treat, huh?"

**The End**


End file.
